Talk:South Africaball/@comment-193.70.64.90-20170601102852/@comment-31674709-20180502185951
"But if you still want it... " What the hell is your quoting about collectivism, what did you eat? " Collectivism is invalid and dangerous, it must be avoided at all costs. " Go back to the grass and finish your meal horse. " Was that supposed to be an insult? If yes, you failed miserably mr. " Oh yeah you say it because you are on the opposite side of the table I’m, you are eating together with the imperialists you enjoy this situation it’s good for you and you feel proud to see how things are or we’re good in this way, why should you care about the other side, yes I understand you everyone who speaks against it must be labeled a terrorist, just don’t complain when rebellions start. " No one mentioned imperialism except you which you had to brought for no reason. Imperialism has nothing to do with the main topic. And terrorism is terrorism. Why would you defend them? No one mentioned rebellions as well. " You literally quote the arab world here boi. It is damaged brains like yours, and what you want about a right definition? Isn’t an occupation of a land that is not your followed by mass oppression of native population a fucking definition? " I quoted the arab world in reference to the stereotype that it's very biased informed and extremist in stance, kinda like the ones you see in MEMRI. Nothing to do with "Arabs and Imperialism" topic. Wait. So this land is not mine. '''So...? Oppression of '''native '''population? By native you mean anyone who was born there right? '''That includes the colonizers. Also the "muh oppression of native" narrative is quite off, even "natives" were brutal themselves and even colonizers weren't that brutal. And no, it's not a definition. "Don’t start with evil whytus shit because the hint here is imperialism and we had africans, arabs, asians and literally everyone collaborated with european imperialists to have a place on the side of the imperialist table," ???? What are you even talking about? " now hahaha I just laugh when pro apartheid faggots quote Bantustans as a good reason lol you do know international community started to impose sanctions and criticize apartheid regime after they created this shit regions, " And did the international community have anything rational of argumentation other than '"oh no muh racism n stuff xddddd"?? Is the international community always right? I made a sanction it's automatically right? ''" since they were literally an excuse to isolate africans from europeans occupied areas and there they could die for starvation, misery and all kinds of diseases, but muh you asslicker of apartheid faggots backed by zionist devils see Bantustans as the inspiration for wakanda " Maybe homogeneity is a good thing and cannot be compared with "isolation"? Also weird how you mention starvation and diseases '''right on the nation that had it's life expectancy increasing. Also i'm not backed by any zionist, you're soo deluded to even say such thing. [[User talk:Johnny-Swing|'Talk']] 18:59, May 2, 2018 (UTC)